Mémoires d'un détenu d'Azkaban
by Layden
Summary: Sirius est à Azkaban depuis déjà quelques temps... Mais parfois, pour pallier à la tristesse de ses journées, il se rappelle du bon temps... De Poudlard...
1. Default Chapter

Fanfic Harry Potter, S.Black x R.lupin , Soft Yaoi, pas un pète de Slash ni de Lemon pour le moment.

Auteur : Layden

Les persos sont ©JKR. Je prends, je fais mumuse et je rends point barre :)

Je préviens qu'au niveau des noms je choisis ceux que j'aime le plus (anglais ou français) Je demanderai aux puristes de ne pas me taper dessus >. ;;

**Mémoires d'un détenu d'Azkaban - Chapitre 1**

Je marchais dans le noir... Insouciant comme tous les jeunes de mon âge. Une légère brise caressait mon visage accentuant la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'hiver... Le paysage entier était blanc, recouvert d'une couche de neige. Je ressentais ce péché qui, au fil des années, était devenu ma drogue : la liberté. Emmitouflé dans mon écharpe or et sang, je me retournai pour vérifier que je me trouvais à une distance raisonnable du château et vérifiait que personne ne m'avait suivi. La lune se trouvait juste derrière l'édifice, ronde et pleine, rehaussant les contours de celui-ci par un halo faible de lumière, lui donnant un air presque lugubre. Je restais là, sans bouger et oubliant presque le froid polaire, admirant ce paysage qui faisait émerger en moi nombre de souvenirs... Dont un en particulier... Qui restera gravé en moi.

C'était il y a quelques années déjà... Elles peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Ce qui pourrait paraître peu aux yeux d'un sorcier d'un certain âge. Mais, pour l'adolescent que je suis, elle représente une éternité... Bref, c'était il y a exactement six ans. Je me trouvais dans la même position qu'à l'instant où je parle avec ce sentiment d'avoir enfin le droit de goûter à la liberté après onze longues années d'enfermement au sein de la noble famille des Black. Mais, mes motifs de sortie étaient tout autres... Je n'avais pas de but précis à part me prouver que j'étais capable de sortir de Poudlard en échappant à la surveillance du directeur et des profs. Etrangement, ils semblaient tous sur les nerfs ce soir-là. Même le Professeur Dumbledore, un modèle de stoïcisme, l'était malgré le fait qu'il arrivait mieux à le cacher que ses collègues... Toutes les portes avaient été soigneusement barricadées coupant l'école de l'extérieur. Les élèves avaient été conviés de rester dans leurs chambres communes respectives. Tout cela attisait ma curiosité et donc, me poussait à sortir. J'y parvins sans trop de mal grâce à un passage secret trouvé au hasard quelques jours plus tôt alors que je promenais... J'errais donc dans les alentours du château, ayant l'impression d'être invincible, que rien ni personne ne m'arrêterait, renforcé par le goût de la liberté. Je me promis de ne plus être la marionnette de ma famille. Satisfait de cette idée, je sautais, courrais dans la nuit noire. Tout en ne perdant pas de vue le château afin que je puisse y retourner sans encombre. Cependant, je contournais prudemment le Saule Cogneur, un grand arbre noueux d'un âge très respectable vu la taille du tronc et dont les branches avaient la sale habitude de passer à tabac n'importe qui osait s'en approcher de trop près... Il avait été planté au début de l'année pour d'obscures raisons, connues que par un comité restreint. Je me demandais toujours ce qui avait traversé l'esprit du directeur d'avoir fait planter cette 'chose' aussi dangereuse qu'inutile.

Je scrutais l'arbre en question tout en restant à une distance raisonnable de ses branches meurtrières. Après quelques minutes, quelque chose attira mon regard... Je tentais une approche et entr'aperçus une sorte de cavité vers la base du tronc, probablement un tunnel. Sans bruit, je réduisais la distance qui me séparait du végétal. Restant néanmoins alerte à une quelconque réaction provenant de celui-ci. Soudain, alors que j'atteignais mon but, un cri déchirant se fit entendre, à mi-chemin entre un hurlement de loup et un cri humain. Je sursautais et me retournais, oubliant momentanément la menace chlorophyllienne qui pesait sur moi... A peine eus-je le temps de me rappeler ce léger détail qu'un violent coup de branche dans le ventre me fit valser un peu plus loin. Sonné, je mis quelques temps à me remettre de mes émotions. Le coup m'avait envoyé jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et je fus étonné de m'en sortir qu'avec un gros bleu Je ne repris entièrement connaissance qu'après de longues minutes et m'aperçus que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à se montrer.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal et commençai à me diriger vers Poudlard lorsque quelque chose me retint... Des... Pleurs ?... Cette plainte presque inaudible provenait de la forêt. Connaissant la réputation de celle-ci, je murmurai un _Lumos _et m'aventurai à l'intérieur sans trop m'y enfoncer cependant. Guidé par le seul son et la lueur émanant de ma baguette, je fouillai les alentours avec l'espoir de retrouver l'origine des pleurs avant que le soleil ne se lève...

Et c'est là que je le vis pour la première fois.

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même près d'un buisson. Ses jambes ramenées contre lui et son visage caché dans ses bras croisés, il sanglotait doucement. Je me souvenais l'avoir vu lors de la cérémonie de la répartition mais n'arrivait pas à me souvenir de son nom ni de son prénom... Je lançai donc un banal « Hého ça va ?... »

Il releva doucement la tête et me fixa de ses yeux dorés remplis de larmes que la lueur provenant de ma baguette faisait briller. Ces mêmes yeux étaient entourés d'un très beau visage lui même encadré par des cheveux dorés brillants. Je me sentis légèrement embarrassé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Dans ma contemplation, je remarquai plusieurs détails : Sa tunique noire était presque en loque et il avait enroulé son écharpe or et sang – signe des Griffindors – autour de son bras gauche. La couleur pourpre avait déjà commencé à assaillir le jaune... L'être que j'avais devant moi était vraiment dans un sale état... Je commençai à m'approcher, bien décidé à le ramener au château. Apeuré, il commença à reculer, je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Je lui tendis une main que je voulais rassurante en lui promettant que je le ramènerai à l'école. Il réfléchit un court instant puis joignit sa main à la mienne.

Ce premier contact me fit comme une décharge qui me parcourut presque tout le bras. Nous sortîmes de la forêt sans encombre mais assez lentement car le garçon que je venais de sauver avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes... Il était d'une pâleur effrayante et semblait épuisé... Le ramener au château n'avait pas été une mince affaire et il s'accrochait avec volonté à mon bras pour pouvoir revenir... Je ne pus que constater à quel point aussi il était maigre et léger. Il ne dit pas un mot lors du trajet du retour...

Enfin arrivés à Poudlard, je fus accueilli par Mme MacGonagall, la nouvelle prof de métamorphose, qui pourrait se décrire facilement en quelques mots : jeune, jolie, furie...

« Monsieur Black ! tonna-t-elle, où étiez-vous donc passé ! Sortir la nuit comme cela et pendant une alerte qui plus est ! Ou aviez-vous donc la tête ! »

Je cherchais le plus rapidement possible mes mots pour lui répondre sans trop m'attirer les foudres de la terrible Gonagall... Mais je n'eus pas à le faire. Le jeune garçon qui était dans mon ombre –je faisais bien une tête de plus que Remus à cette époque, ce qui n'a pas bien changé au fil des années...- se montra et murmura d'une voix faible :

« Pardonnez-le Madame. Tout... Tout est de ma faute. J'ai eu quelques problèmes comme vous le savez . Mon ami s'est inquiété et a essayé de venir me chercher... Si j'avais été un peu plus prudent, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Veuillez me pardonner. Si quelqu'un doit être puni, c'est moi et non Sirius. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il allait me sauver ! Mais ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'il connaissait mon prénom. Je fus un instant honteux que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Après une longue réflexion, la prof rendit son verdict :

« Ce n'est pas votre faute Mr Lupin. Vous savez bien que nous travaillons à Vous-Savez-quoi. Cependant (elle se tourna vers moi) vous avez couru trop de risques Mr Black. C'est pour cela que je vous dispense d'heures de colles mais j'enlève quand même 20 points a Griffindor. Venez avec moi Mr Lupin, je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous, retournez au plus vite dans votre chambre commune. »

Elle emporta le jeune Lupin à qui je souris en chuchotant « merci ». Il me répondit juste en me rendant mon sourire...

_**To be continued**_

Voili voilou j'espère que ca vous a plu ... J'espère pouvoir mettre la suite très bientot


	2. Chapter 2

**Mémoires d'un Détenu d'Azkaban... Chapitre 2...**

C'est comme cela que je rencontrais pour la première fois celui qui deviendra l'un de mes meilleurs amis... Et surtout l'un des membres du mystérieux groupe des Maraudeurs sous le surnom de Moony, en référence à Sa Particuliarité. En effet, si cette lune me rappelle cette fameuse nuit, elle me rappelle aussi que Moony est mon Loup Garou préféré ! Je ne l'appris que quelques semaines après notre rencontre. Curieux de savoir la cause de ses absences mensuelles, je le suivis discrètement et assistait impuissant à l'une de ses terribles transformations qu'il devait subir avant que la potion Tue-Loup ne soit inventée. Celle-ci permettait de rendre à Remus sa part d'humanité pendant ses transformations. Ils passaient donc les nuits de transformations cloîtré dans La Cabane Hurlante à attendre patiemment que le temps passe.

C'est à ce moment-là que nous décidâmes – James, Peter et moi même – de passer les épreuves pour devenir Animagus afin d'accompagner notre ami dans ses longues nuits de solitude mensuelles. Ce fût l'avènement du groupe des Maraudeurs composé de Moony, Prongs, Wormtail et Padfoot...

En cette nuit d'hiver, j'étais le seul à l'accompagner. (Prongs et Wormtail étant retournés chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année...). Je devais rejoindre Moony à la Cabane Hurlante comme d'habitude et attendre patiemment qu'il eût terminé sa transformation avant de pouvoir s'échapper tranquillement...

Quelques mètres avant le passage permettant d'accéder à cette baraque soit le Saule cogneur, je vis mon ami adossé à un arbre. Les yeux fermés, sourcils froncé, la tête légèrement en arrière, il semblait réfléchir ou du moins je l'espérais... Inquiet, je jetais un coup d'œil au ciel. L'astre lunaire était au rendez-vous, rond, lumineux. Magnifiques aux yeux de certains, synonymes de malheur pour d'autres... Sans hésiter, je me précipitai vers Moony en l'appelant, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en m'entendant et me lança un petit sourire embrumé. Un tremblement agitant l'une de ses mains, trahissant son état. Ses cernes, toujours présentes sous ses yeux dorés, était presque effrayante à présent et se détachaient très nettement de son teint pâle presque transparent. Fournissant un grand effort, il se détacha de son appui et se dirigea vers moi en titubant, ce qui accentua mon inquiétude et mes craintes... Quand je fus assez proche de lui, Moony se laissa presque tomber dans mes bras et je ne pus que constater les dégâts. Son corps, déjà bien maigre, était à présent squelettique, son front appuyé sur mon bras était plus chaud que la moyenne...

« Moony ! Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! » Le principal intéressé leva vers moi des yeux dorés légèrement voilés et embrumé. Haletant, il me répondit doucement qu'il pensait qu'il y arriverait seul et qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète... C'était gagné !... Soupirant, je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenait au Saule cogner dont la silhouette se dessinait quelques mètres plus loin. C'était à présent le seul obstacle avant la destination. Moony se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Réfléchissant à toute allure, je le reposais à une distance raisonnable de l'arbre meurtrier pour partir en quête d'un objet me permettant d'immobiliser le végétal. Je sentis la main de Moony me prendre un pan de ma cape et me tournais vers lui. On pouvait voir à son visage qu'il luttait contre quelque chose en lui. D'une voix faible, il me demanda de m'enfuir tant qu'il était encore tant. C'est dans l'éclat de ses yeux dorés que je compris tout de suite la gravité de la situation. La potion « tue-loup »... Il avait dû ne pas la prendre, ou pire ses effets étaient diminués lorsqu'il était fiévreux. J'eus la force de lui sourire malgré la panique qui resserrait son étau sur mon cœur et lui souffla qu'on y arriverait. Sur ces belles paroles, je me transformais en Padfoot, ce chien noir aux poils hirsutes, et fonçait tête baissée dans l'arbre tueur, zigzaguant pour éviter les branches. Ses feuilles me fouettait ou m'entaillait légèrement mais j'étais décidé. J'atteins mon but et l'arbre s'immobilisa. Haletant je revins vers Moony, me transformait en humain et l'emportait à travers le passage qui s'était ouvert à travers les racines...

Arrivés enfin dans la Cabane Hurlante, le corps de Moony était secoué de soubresauts et l'éclat doré de ses yeux commencèrent à perdre toute humanité. Le posant contre un mur de la baraque, je me précipitais vers les chaînes qui le maintenait à l'époque où ses transformations étaient d'une telle violence. Alors qu'il commençait à se métamorphoser, je lui sautais littéralement dessus et lui enfilais les menottes comme je pouvais en essayant d'éviter ses griffes et ses dents fraîchement apparues. Un violent coup me projeta sur un mur. J'atterris lourdement mais trouvais la force de me relever. Moony s'était bel et bien transformé. Son visage s'était allongé, laissant la place à un museau, des poils était apparus le long de son corps. Mais il était attaché à présent et ne pouvait m'atteindre malgré ses efforts. Après quelques minutes, il haletait et se laissa tomber comme une masse. Aussitôt endormi. Appuyé contre mon mur, je récupérais doucement de l'effort que je venais de fournir. Titubant à présent, j'essayais de m'approcher et finit par tomber moi aussi à genoux et m'allonger sur lui sans me soucier des conséquences. Sa chaleur irradiait et me réchauffait... Paisiblement, je m'endormais.

_Moony..._

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et scrutait la pièce d'un air hagard. Mon esprit embrumé mit de longues minutes à s'extirper de ce doux rêve qui me berçait. Recroquevillé dans un coin froid de ma cellule sombre, je revins peu à peu à la réalité... Le cauchemar. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Tournant faiblement la tête, je regardais les fines lignes tracées sur le sol rocailleux et les comptais... 2... 4... 6... Six ans. Six longues années et des brouettes... Fixant un point invisible au delà des marqueurs de temps, je partais à la recherche de ce paradis perdu. Le sommeil. Qui referme dans son cocon chaud et doux tous mes rêves... Ou plutôt mes souvenirs –comment peut-on rêver lorsque l'on est enfermé ?...- Les souvenirs d'une époque qui me paraît déjà si lointaine. Lorsque j'étais encore libre comme l'air... Peut-être un peu trop... Aurais-je brûlé la « bougie-liberté » par les deux bouts ? Est-ce mon châtiment ?... Alors que je ruminais de mornes pensées, une faible lueur éclaira la pièce sombre. La lune fit une apparition à travers l'unique lucarne de ma cellule. Ronde, pleine... Pâle comme Sa peau... Brillante comme Ses yeux... La Lune... _The Moon_ ... Moony... Un flot de souvenirs me submergea, bon ou mauvais, seuls ou accompagnés de Prongs, Lily...

Où sont-ils à présent ?


End file.
